Welcome to Kuroshitsuji 2
by animeissimplythebest
Summary: Same rating and stuff. Sequel, so if you haven't read the first, don't bother reading this one. You remember most of what happened, don't you? Read on! ADOPTED BY: I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick
1. Intro

**Ohaiyo, minna! I'm probably spelling this wrong. Anyways, review after the next chapter, thanks for the views of the first story, and welcome to the sequel! This isn't really a chapter, but you can finish reading this. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and for making the first story one of your favorites. I hope I can create a chapter every day, or every other day; I have ****_lots_**** of homework everyday. Oh fucking well. Arigato, and goodbye! (10/28/13; 7:44) ~ animeissimplythebest**


	2. Chapter 001

**Yeah! I'm getting back to story writing! Some of the ideas are my friends', one of them Angel with a Shotgun from Quotev! Thanks for all the views from the other story, the first, and thanks for the reviews, too. I have new ideas now, and I'll continue. Thanks for the support, and enjoy chapter 1! **

* * *

- My POV -

So, I've left the mansion for a great reason... THERE WAS NO FOOD LEFT! Oh, and the house was burning down. And also that room with all the blood. And nobody was happy anymore. It was weird.

Anyways, I've been out in the streets looking for a job, not to be molested by a lolicon. And a lolicon, is a pedophile. If you don't know what that is, Google it! **(I love that song! "Google It" by Megurine Luka and Gakupo from Vocaloid.)** Anyways, I've been wandering around, but mostly running away from them. Anyways, I was run over by a carriage. And the worst part? Oh, just try and guess who was in there... Alois! Claude was driving the damned carriage and ran over me! Now I'm running for my life, my very precious but horrible life.

I'm not very fast but they aren't either, and I'm about ten meters in front of them. Nobody's there, I mean we _are_ in a forest, after all. Wait - hold up - how did I get into this forest anyways? Look, I don't really care, but what if I can't find my way back?!

I saw them gain a bit of speed from the corner of my eye. I kept running with confidence, though, I didn't wanna be raped, thank you very much.

I kept running and running, panting, and wondering why they were chasing me. I kept running though, until I tripped and I fell into that exact same hole I did after I washed that horse, the one that Elizabeth sent. But it did't smell like last time, it smelled like vanilla, actually. I lifted my head up, and it was somehow already dark. I didn't understand the fact that the hole was deeper than last time, either. I kept silent, and heard the carriage stop somewhere above me.

"Go find her." a voice said from somewhere above sea level.

"Yes." a different voice answered, and it was pretty obvious it was Claude's.

I heard footsteps walk around the whole place.

"Found you." someone whispered into my ear, and I would have screamed, if it wasn't for their hand, which they had put over my mouth. I panicked, but soon fell into a world of pitch black darkness.

"Good job," I heard before I fainted and went to a totally different world.

- Jay's POV -

I am home, not alone, but truly alone. By that, I mean that I'm alone but I'm not at the same time. Am I confusing you? I mean that everyone is here, except for Ciel, Sebastian, and Azrealla. I haven't seen Azrealla in a while, but really? Those two are gone also? It feels like I'm alone, though there are three - er - four other people in this household right now. The cook, the gardener, the maid, and the old dude who always drinks tea. Basically I _am_ alone. There's no one to converse with, and no one to throw shoes at.

I went to my room but stopped. The blood was still there. I sighed and left for a different room. _'This is just great,'_ I thought, and went over to the laptop that had been there the whole time. The others didn't know that I have it, never mind what it even is.

I opened it and logged onto my account, the one I had made not long ago before the incident._ 'Welcome'_ it said, with a spinning blue circle next to it. _'Preparing Desktop'_ it now said. I'm a really impatient person, and I was going to throw the laptop at the wall any second now. I heard a noise and looked down at the laptop screen. I had been logged on, but something was different.

I was on Facebook, since I had been there before. I looked through the news feed. _'Nothing new.'_ I thought, and added a different comment in my head as I scrolled down. _'Whore.' 'Go die in a ditch.' 'Are they mental?' 'They need a therapist.' _

A bunch of thoughts circled in my head, each about completely different people, some of them didn't even know the others. I sighed. It was the "same old, same old." I opened a new tab and put in a "y." A bunch of web pages immediately popped up under the search bar, saying things like, "Yahoo" and "Youtube" and other pages like that.

What was I typing again? I forgot. Oh, yeah! Youtube. I clicked the tab thing, and was on Youtube in a second. I put on some Three Days Grace music and went back onto Facebook, because it's like a fridge - you check it every five minutes, though you know there's nothing new there. I kept scrolling and scrolling, until finally I found the place I left off at yesterday.

I sighed, and went on Google again. I typed in an "o," and immediately had searched things or the popular things under the "o." _'Little arrogant aren't we, Google?'_ I thought and laughed quietly in my head. I went on and typed the rest on it, from the "n," all the way to the "e," and typed in manga online after it. Can you guess what manga I was typing?

I switched the music to Kagamine Rin's and Len's Ievan Polkka. Or Levan Polkka. Whatever, same thing. After I switched it, I started reading the manga, and laughed at some points.

* * *

**Can you guess the manga? Did you like the chapter? Do you like this story? Oh wait, I guess you do since you're reading the sequel. Arigato, minna. It might be some time before the next chapter comes out, since I have a headache almost every time I write a chapter. Wait patiently, my children. ^.^ ~ animeissimplythebest**


	3. Chapter 002

**Hello! Next chapter. Anyways, a spoiler: four characters will be traveling to a different anime/manga. It'll be 07-Ghost. I'm not sure if you like that idea, but you only have to watch the anime - only 25 episodes! I'm giving you a week, or you don't have to continue** reading.

* * *

- Jay's POV -

I finished reading the manga, the music finished anyways, signaling me being ten hours on my laptop. I sighed. I need a two month vacation, six times during the year. That was hilarious! Why does manga have to end?! That's horror to me. And Azrealla, and as she would say, "the other otakus." She was still missing. Manga had gotten my mind off of that, but it was still pretty quiet.

I heard the door slam downstairs. I jumped a fourth of a centimeter, just because it was so damn loud. I stood up and walked over to the window. A carriage. Why at the worst moments, does a carriage have to come?!

And of course, the carriage belongs to - why am I not surprised - Elizabeth. She ran out of it and jumped onto her fiancee. I laughed, but they would never hear it because of the thick window. It wasn't really funny, but Ciel's expression was priceless. Just by looking at his face, you could tell he was _very_ annoyed, but Elizabeth didn't really seem to notice, and kept dragging him. Poor, poor Ciel. Being dragged by your annoying fiancee, who in this case also had OCD.

She kept smiling - like a total idiot, I may add - and kept dragging him to random places outside. You know, the rosebushes, and basically everywhere in the garden. I couldn't really see that, but I heard her yell things about "cute flowers," or something ridiculous like that.

I ran to a different room, and looked out of the window.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but there's no such thing as a cute flowers, they can only be pretty or beautiful, or even ugly!" I yelled, and quickly crouched down, so she wouldn't know it was me. She didn't really know my voice well enough, anyways, so it wouldn't really matter.

"There's another girl in your house!" she exclaimed, and a tear ran down her cheek. She hugged her fiancee very tightly, because he could barely breathe.

"Baka." I said what Azrealla would always call her, and the other stupid and/or idiotic people. I smiled, and went back to my room. I really have to decide what to read now, Fairy Tail, or One Piece. I sighed, turned on the nightcore, and started reading again.

- My POV -

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I smelled... Nothing, really. And I'm being truthfully honest, the only thing I could smell, were my clothes. They smelled like chocolate. I made a pout in my head. I don't know why it doesn't taste like chocolate either, but it makes me kinda sad and angry at the same time.

I could tell I was somewhere dark, because even with my eyes closed I could tell. I mean, go turn on a lamp and face it. Then, proceed to turn away from the lamp. I used to always do that at home, when I would be daydreaming about things. Things such as those perfect moments in life that will never happen.

I would sigh, but hey. I didn't want them to know I was awake. I heard a door open, or maybe close. But I figured it had been opened, since I heard footsteps come towards me. Someone's hand touched my cheek. They cupped in their hand, but let go after a short while. They sat beside me.

I didn't even _dare_ move a single muscle, I just played dead like a... Whatever plays dead before their prey. I guess that person thought I was still knocked out, because they sighed and stood up. I heard their footsteps trudge along the carpet very slowly, as if waiting to see if I might actually wake up.

With a sigh coming from the far end of the room, I heard the door close.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

* * *

**Talk about a crappy ending! Had to post this. My dad was yelling at me to prepare for school tomorrow. *sigh* Remember what I wrote at the beginning, about watching that anime. After that will probably be Fairy Tail, then maybe... One Piece? I don't know, but every time they travel they take one character each, meaning when they leave this world, they'll be able to take two people. **_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! _ **Anyways, have a nice day. Or days. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so you'll just have to wait. C'ya! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	4. Author's Note

**I am sorry to say: I will not continue. Yes, I understand some people actually read it and like it. There's just too much on my mind, already from the start of the school year. You can "adopt" this, though. You know, take my ideas and finish writing the story. I still have ideas, I just don't feel like typing them anymore, since it takes a lot of work, and leaves me tired and feeling like crap. I'm sorry, but I do hope you will forgive me. I feel terrible now. I'm sorry, but I quit. ~ animeissimplythebest**


End file.
